skiesoffirefandomcom-20200214-history
Mieret
"Law born from violence." The Kajaar of Mieret (MI) was born of violence and rebellion against Tallin in 608AV. Nicknamed the Turmoiled Kingdom, this fervor has continued for over a century to this day, with animosities felt towards foreigners and clan families alike. Everyone is suspect, and punishment is law. It was the Miereti clan who successfully united the various Benayoun clans in the territory to rise up against Tallian rule. The Tallian military presence in the region, which quickly quashed uprisings from the divided clans months earlier, retreated across the Straits of Maira against the unified front. In honor of the Miereti clan, their leader Maktum I was crowned as khar of the new kingdom. Today, the Kajaar consists of a mix of many Benayoun clans and peoples. With Miereti's being in the minority, martial law has been essential in keeping the nation together. Sowing distrust between clans on the one hand, while keeping a standing Miereti army on high alert on the other, paranoia and tragedy fills the air. It is not unusual for anti-Miereti rebellions to be swiftly crushed by the Miereti military. Notoriously xenophobic, Mieret has ironically a major import of foreign labor from the world over, and is host to the largest black market on the continent, Airship Alley. The nations rich cavorium reserves and lack of proper infrastructure to exploit them is the catalyst of this tenuous relationship. History The lands of Mieret have seen vast empires come and go, building cities as they pleased, forming a tangle of roads and clashing architecture. It was the trophy of the Umran Empire, which conquered from across the Malfearn Desert. Farabas became the seat of the Larronac Empire, and in more recent times, was the holdings of the Kingdom of Tallin before its independence. * 235AV - Farabas is constructed. * 459AV - Larronac Empire falls. * 536AV - The Kingdom of Tallin takes * 600AV - War of Nations ends. * 605AV - Khar Ablosh I of Jaar forms the West Benayoun Coalition, in hopes of routing Tallin from their lands. * 607AV - The clans surround the major city of Farabas in what is now known as the Siege of Farabas. * 608AV - Farabas surrenders to the Benayoun Coalition. * 608AV - The coalition ordains the leader of the Miereti, Maktum I, Khar of the kingdom for his heroism and that of his men. * 609AV - Jaaran-Miereti Conflict. War arises between the two nations as Khar Ablosh I feels that Miereti lands rightfully belong to Jaar for their investment in the Coalition. * 614AV '''- The '''Treaty of the Khars is signed between Benaehan, Jaar, and Mieret. A pact of peace and solidarity between themselves and against the Benayoun clans. * 698AV - Parizad II is crowned Khar of Mieret. Geography Mieret is known for its mountainous north and its gas-rich southern region. Set along the western Malfearn, the Kajaar is adequately protected with the Qilfa Sea to the west and the desert lands to the east. A military demilitarized zone lies between Mieret and Tallin to the south, while the river Fen marks the end of Mieret and the start of Jaar. Farabas Also known as the Fortress City, the Capital of Mieret sits nestled in the Naqaba Mountains. Built in the 3rd century AV by the rulers of the Larronac Empire, the city was designed to be impenetrable. Overlooking the Iqar Valley, one of the main passages through the labyrinthian mountains, it continues to be a vital resting place for travelers. In the passing centuries, the city has fallen time and time again to long sieges and elaborate subterfuge. With every new ruler, the fortress has been worked on and reinforced. The resulted in the multi-tied and varied architectural design we see today. They say that Farabas is more fortress than city, as Miereti soldiers can be seen everywhere, maintaining the peace and keeping a watchful eye on foreigners. The laws here are simple and harsh. * Hanging Gardens - Between Farabas' outer wall and citadel snakes the Hanging Gardens. Spanning across the four districts, they were a gift to the wife of Emperor Claudio II of Tallin. Kept up by the City Gardner and a retinue of 1000 slaves, the gardens boast species of plants from all over the world (gifts from travelers, dignitaries, and businessmen). * Boneyard - A pit surrounding the outer walls of the city, it offers protection against those who might want to scale the walls of the city. Lined with the bones of those found guilty and thrown from the wall ramparts, it also serves as a reminder of the fate of those who commit crimes within the city. Citadel District The hub of the fortress and central district of Farabas. This is where the rich and royal live in decadence, with a strong military presence throughout. The main square, citadel, and main city entrance are all part of the district. * Citadel - At the centre of the city stands the great Citadel. This is where the royal family and all political business is undertaken. A fort within a fort, the guards of the citadel - known as the Blood Guard '''- are handpicked and known to be some of the fiercest in the land. The citadel has the most modern defenses, including search lights and AA-guns. * '''Maktum Square - The central square of the city, it is the centre for entertainment, royal decrees, and celebrations. * Well of Zara - Located in Maktum Square, this large well has been used for centuries to collect water for the city. With a staircase spiraling around its walls to the bottom, locals would go down and carry the water back up the 167 steps. * Two Saifs - A cafe located in the Maktum Square, the Two Saifs is a common meeting place for the city. A two-tiered building with open balconies and red awnings, it is run by three Miereti sisters who inherited it from their parents 15 years ago. * Gate of Manesh - The main gate into Farabas, the ornate Gate of Manesh is a sight to behold. Large enough for two carriages to pass abreast, its meter-thick walls have repelled even the heaviest of projectiles. It is said that the metal portcullis weighs as much as 100 elephants. Tauzhar District Known also as the Poor District, this part of town is largely in the hands of the Tauzhar clan. * Forgotten Catacombs - Beneath the many-tiered city lies a network of tunnels long forgotten to time. Built as a way to secretly enter and exit the city by its founders, these tunnels were sealed by the Tallin governor, Eduardo Scola, in 564AV. This would prove to be a grave error as Tallin forces were subsequently unable to escape the sieged city in 607AV. Today, the tunnels are host to a large underground community, living secretly from those above. Attempts to close the system have proven fruitless. Merchant District Also known as the Metal District due to the incessant clanging of hammers on metal by crafters and mechanics, the merchant district is the busiest part of the city. * Trade Gate - Due to it being illegal to fly over Farabas, even for the Khar himself, trade must enter the city by a convoy of trucks from the nearby town of Qadram. This train of goods and supplies comes through the trade gate, which is kept open as long as the sun is in the sky. Walled District * Larronac Wall - Towns and Cities Qadram An aerodrome town that was established when it became illegal to land or fly over Farabas. Ships and traders began to land on the outskirts of the city, where with time became a bustling town of its own. * Foreign Flyers Guild Building - The FFG used to have their headquarters within Farabas, but was moved to Qadram after heated political tensions with the Blood Guards led to the death of 20 pilots. * Qadram Aerodrome - * Airship Alley - Finisport The eastern-most and final city before entering central Malfearn. * Arat Radio Station - The furthest radio station into the Malfearn, travelers have utilized its services as their last point of contact before venturing into the unforgivable desert. * Kediem Garrison - One of the largest garrisons in the nation, the Kediem operate through much of the central desert as escorts and roving patrols. A total of 450 soldiers, 200 horses, and 26 armored vehicles ensure the safety of Finisport and the surrounding area. * Dwight Airport - Run by the Pearl Oil Company, Dwight is the ultimate point to refuel and repair before entering the vast Malfearn Desert. Tawam A border town that has been contested between Tallin and Mieret. Sitting along the Belt of Hizam, the town is walled off between the Pro-Tallin and Pro-Mieret sides. Edisaar Located along the river Fen and at the eastern border of Mieret, Edisaar is an important hub between the roaming Benayoun clans and Miereti traders. It is where horses and camels are traded for rifles, cloth, and other luxuries. Elsewhere * Naqaba Mountains - Also called the Iron Mountains, Naqaba is a region rich with iron ore. * Iqar Valley - The main valley through the Naqaba Mountains, it is protected and in view of the fortress-city of Farabas. * Belt of Hizam - A fortified demilitarized zone that snakes across the border between Mieret and Tallin. * Temple of Yasn-aa - As the story goes, a Masar pilgrim was on his way to the sacred Artep Mount when he fell ill and died. To commemorate his journey, the temple was built in his name to offers respite to travelers who wish to make the same journey. * River Fen - A physical boundary between Jaar and Mieret, the river Fen is also an important transportation and agricultural area. * Fort Bakamera - Set on the mouth of the River Fen, Bakamera was a Tallin casemate fort built to defend the river against hostiles, and later the Kajaar of Jaar. People Factions * Blood Guards - Finest guards of the Miereti military, tasked specifically with the protection of the citadel and the khar himself. Unlike the general military, these guards are hand-picked from royalty. As the name suggests, only those who have blood-ties to the khar may take a position in the guard. * Softpaw Rodents - Tunnel-dwellers who live in the Forgotten Catacombs of Farabas. Urchins, beggars, and orphans of the city; they are the artists of distraction and disappearance. Rodents can be seen at night scavenging the boneyard for fresh bodies in order to check their pockets and take their clothes. They are under the reign of the Rodent King. * Foreign Flyers Guild - Initially formed as a way to protect all foreign airmen who work in Mieret, the guild has become a powerful element in the Western Malfearn region. Being able to stop all trade through a united strike, the guild ensures that all airmen who pay their dues are kept safe and attain justice for any wrongdoings done to them by local states. * Tauzhar - Notables * Nabalsin Jaqkra - The City Gardner of Farabas. Appointed by the Khar, Nabalsim keeps the Hanging Gardens in its perfection. He is also the city executioner. When someone is found guilty of a crime, they are brought to the citadel courtyard. There, they are to be challenged by Nabalsin to a footrace to the Gate of Manesh. If they succeed, they are free to leave. If Nabalsin catches them, they will be thrown off the outer walls of the city into the Boneyard below. * Tal Saboon - Captain of the Blood Guards '''of Farabas, Tal is tasked with the overall safety of the citadel and ensuring that his soldiers are the finest picked from the royal Miereti bloodlines. To be a Blood Guard, you must be a close relative to the Khar of Mieret. * '''Rodent King - No one knows his name; not even his closest friends. The Rodent King rules the Farabas underworld. * Benayoun Brawler - A famed boxer. * Tallian Terror - A famed foreign boxer. Government Kajaar Khar Ruling for 26 years, Khar Parizad II, known as the Military Newspapers Front Page * Farabas Boxing Championship Begins - For the month of Velner, boxing champions from the world over come to Farabs to participate in the annual Farabas Boxing Championship. A high-stakes competition where millions are gambled on new players and old champions ready to defend their title. * Clashes in the streets of Farabas as Gossip Column Classifieds * Looking for Bodyguards - Category:Nations